Episode 693 (26th September 1991)
Plot Mark tries to get Rachel's attention but fails. Sharon meets with Lesley Fisher to discuss becoming temporary manager of The Vic. DCI Chapman knocks on No.25, wanting to talk to Nick. Lesley tells Sharon she stands a better chance of becoming temporary manager if she is not with Grant because of his criminal record. Sharon is disheartened by Lesley's comment. DCI Chapman asks Nick what he saw on the night of Eddie's murder. Nick is careful with what he tells her - she is certain he will be the one to expose what happened that night, regardless of whether he is the killer or the witness. Pat meets with Sharon after Lesley has gone and wants to return to work behind the bar. Sharon wonders why Pat wants her job back at The Vic and is offended when Pat thinks she should be running it again instead. Clyde learns that Alfie has been working with Grant and Phil to arrange his boxing matches. He punches Alfie and leaves. Upon returning home, Hattie tries to find out what is playing on his mind. Clyde refuses to talk to her, but Jules manages to get some answers. Mark visits Michelle at No.55 for company. Rachel returns and the pair get a moment alone. Rachel decides to put her and Mark's serious relationship on hold until she has had her second HIV test in three months time. Sharon tells Grant she wants him to stop dodgy dealing and become straight. He tells her he cannot and reminds her she accepted him for who he was when she agreed to be with him. She decides she wants to delay the wedding so that it does not ruin her chances of getting The Vic. Grant is less than pleased. Clyde explains everything to Jules. Jules realises how vulnerable Clyde is and offers to help him. Clyde tells Jules he has considered running away; Jules advises him against the idea, and after thinking of Kofi, he decides to stay in Walford, and win the boxing match tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mark - Todd Carty *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.C.I. Chapman - Marian McLoughlin *Lesley Fisher - Judi Lamb *Alfie Phillips - Johnny Shannon Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Dot's bedroom *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Royal Albert Hall - Office and gym Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Nick is under pressure from the police. What, or who, did he see on the night of Eddie Royle's murder? Clyde takes Jules into his confidence, and Sharon doesn't please Grant when she makes a decision that would help her achieve her ambitions. Michelle gets some good advice and Rachel reaches a decision about her relationship with Mark. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,080,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes